Fantasyland
Fantasyland 'is one of the "themed lands" at the many Magic Kingdom-style parks run by The Walt Disney Company around the world. Each Fantasyland has a castle as well as several gentle rides themed after Disney movies. In the words of Walt Disney: "Fantasyland is dedicated to the young at heart and to those who believe that when you wish upon a star, your dreams come true." Disneyland Fantasyland is one of the eight themed lands at Disneyland Park. The land features a central courtyard dominated by King Arthur's Carrousel, in front of which sits a sword in an anvil. Walt Disney said, "What youngster has not dreamed of flying with Peter Pan over moonlit London or tumbling into Alice's nonsensical Wonderland? In Fantasyland, these classic stories of everyone's youth have become realities for youngsters, of all ages, to participate in." In 1983, Fantasyland received a major facelift (dubbed "New Fantasyland") and the attraction facades changed from a Renaissance carnival motif to a fantasy mock-up of a Bavarian village. Fantasyland's main entrance is through Sleeping Beauty Castle. The entrance also contains a separate walk through attraction that opened in 1957 but was closed from 2001-200 due to security concerns after the September 1, 2001 attacks. The plaque in the castle courtyard marks the spot where the Disneyland Time Capsule is buried. Sealed on the 40th anniversary of the park, it contains different things from Disney theme park history. It is scheduled to open in the year 2035, 40 more years after it was first sealed. The park's first fireworks spectacular, "Fantasy in the Sky", was introduced in 1956, but Tinker Bell's first flight wasn't until 1961. The first actress to portray Tink in the show was former circus aerialist Tiny Kline. Dedication ''"Here is the world of imagination, hopes and dreams. In this timeless land of enchantment, the age of chivalry, magic and make believe are reborn, and fairytales come true. Fantasyland is dedicated to the young and the young-at-heart, to those who believe that when you wish upon a star, your dreams do come true."- '''Walt Disney Attractions and Entertainment *Snow White's Scary Adventures *Snow White's Grotto *Pinocchio's Daring Journey *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Casey Jr. Circus Train *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride *Alice in Wonderland *Mad Tea Party *Peter Pan's Flight *Sleeping Beauty Castle *King Arthur Carrousel *Pixie Hollow *Anna & Elsa meet-and-greet *Fantasyland Theater *It's a Small World *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Storybook Land Canal Boats *Fantasy Faire Restaurants *Troubador Tavern *Village Haus Restaurant Shopping *Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique *Castle Heraldry Shop *Fantasy Faire Gifts *"it's a small world" Toy Shop *Le Petit Chalet *The Mad Hatter Former Attractions and Entertainment *The Chicken of the Sea Pirate Ship and Restaurant (1955-1982) *Mickey Mouse Club Theater (1955-1982) *Fantasyland Train Station/Videopolis Station (1955-1993) *Skyway to Tomorrowland (1956-1994) *Motor Boat Cruise (1957-1993) *Midget Autopia (1957-1966) *Skull Rock (1960-1982) *Captain Hook's Calley *Disney Afternoon Avenue (1991) *Ariel's Grotto in Triton's Garden (1996-2008) *Videopolis **"Plane Crazy" Stage Show (1991) **Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage (1992-1995) **The Spirit of Pocahontas (1995-1997) **Animazement - The Musical (1998-2001) **Mickey's Detective School (2002-2003) **Snow White: An Enchanting Musical (2004-2006) **Disney Princess Fantasy Faire (2006-2012) The Magic Kingdom Fantasyland in the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World Resort has ten main attractions. Cinderella Castle contains a mosaic depicting the story of Cinderella and features the Cinderella's Royal Table restaurant. Expansion The land underwent a large renovation and expansion that lasted from 2010 to 2014. The "New Fantasyland" was constructed in phases with most the new experiences opening in 2012, including Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid, a new Ariel's Grotto and an area themed to Beauty and the Beast featuring the Be Our Guest Restaurant, Gaston's Tavern, Bonjour Village Gifts and Enchanted Tales with Belle. Mickey's Toontown Fair closed permanently in February 2011 in order to make way for the expansion as well. Some elements of the Toontown Fair were demolished while others were re-themed to the new Storybook Circus area. An expanded Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride was built with an interactive queue and features two spinners. The Barnstormer at Goofy's Wiseacres Farm was re-themed as The Barnstormer featuring the Great Goofini. Other additions to the Circus included the Casey Jr. Splash and Soak Station, Pete's Silly Sideshow and Big Top Souvenirs. The Walt Disney World Railroad's Toontown Fair station was also demolished and redesigned to fit the new theming of the area. Snow White's Scary Adventures closed permanently in May 2012 to make way for Princess Fairytale Hall, which opened in September 2013. The final phase of the expansion, the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train, opened in May 2014. Attractions and Entertainment *Casey Jr. Splash and Soak Station *Cinderella Castle *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Prince Charming Regal Carrousel *It's a Small World *The Barnstormer featuring the Great Goofini *Mad Tea Party *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Mickey's PhilharMagic *Pete's Silly Sideshow *Peter Pan's Flight *Princess Fairytale Hall *Ariel's Grotto *Enchanted Tales with Belle *Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train *Fantasyland Train Station Restaurants *Be Our Guest Restaurant *Cheshire Cafe *Cinderella's Royal Table *The Friar's Nook *Gaston's Tavern *Pinocchio Village Haus *Prince Eric's Village Market *Storybook Treats Shopping *Big Top Souvenirs *Bonjour! Village Gifts *Castle Couture *Fantasy Faire *Hundred Acre Goods *Sir Mickey's Former Attractions and Entertainment *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarine Voyage (1971-1994) *The Legend of the Lion King (1994-2002) *Magic Journeys (1987-1993) *Mickey Mouse Revue (1971-1980) *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (1971-1998) *Pooh's Playful Spot (2005-2010) *Skyway to Tomorrowland (1971-1999) *Snow White's Scary Adventures (1971-2012) *Storytime with Belle (1999-2010) Tokyo Disneyland Tokyo Disneyland has two original attractions among the usual dark rides: Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall (a walk-through attraction which tells the story of Cinderella) and Pooh's Hunny Hunt (a dark ride that uses a trackless ride system). Attractions and Entertainment *Alice's Tea Party *Castle Carrousel *Cinderella Castle *Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *The Haunted Mansion *It's a Small World *Mickey's PhilharMagic *Peter Pan's Flight *Pinocchio's Daring Journey *Pooh's Hunny Hunt *Snow White's Adventures *Snow White Grotto Restaurants *Queen of Hearts Banquet Hall *Captain Hook's Galley *Troubadour Tavern *Cleo's *Village Pastry Shopping *Fantasy Gifts *Kingdom Treasures *The Glass Slipper *Baby Mine *Pleasure Island Candies *Stromboli's Wagon *Pooh Corner *Harmony Faire Former Attractions and Entertainment *Skyway to Tomorrowland (1983-1998) *Mickey Mouse Revue (1983-2009) *Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour (1986-2006) Disneyland Park (Paris) The fourth Fantasyland to open was in France at the Euro Disneyland theme park (now called Disneyland Park). Themed around a fairytale village, this specifically notes the European origins of many of the classic Disney films' source material. A unique attraction for the park was 'Les Pirouettes du Vieux Moulin', a ferris wheel based on the Silly Symphony short The Old Mill. The concept was originally projected for Disneyland in 1954, but was discarded, only to be reconsidered and built at the Paris park more than 35 years later. That ride is now retired, but it's still standing. Attractions and Entertainment *Alice's Curious Labyrinth *Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Le Carrousel de Lancelot (Lancelot's Carousel) *Casey Jr. - Le Petit Train du Cirque (Casey Jr. Circus Train) *Le Chateau de la Belle au Bois Dormant (Sleeping Beauty's Castle) *Disneyland Railroad - Fantasyland Station *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *It's a Small World *La Taniere du Dragon (The Dragon's Lair) *La Galerie de la Belle au Bois Dormant (Sleeping Beauty's Gallery) *Le Pays de Contes de Fees (Storybook Land Canal Boats) *Mad Hatter's Tea Cups *Meet Mickey Mouse *Les Voyages de Pinocchio (Pinocchio's Daring Journey) *Peter Pan's Flight *Princess Pavilion *Le Theatre du Chateau (The Castle Stage) *Once Upon a Time with Sleeping Beauty *Winnie the Pooh and Friends, Too! at Fantasy Festival Stage *The Wonderful World of Alice and the Mad Hatter Restaurants *L'Arbre Enchante *L'Auberge de Cendrillon *Au Chalet de la Marionnette *Fantasia Gelati *March Hare Refreshments *The Old Mill *Pizzeria Bella Notte *Toad Hall Restaurant Shopping *La Bottaga di Geppetto (Gepetto's Shop) *La Boutique du Chateau (The Castle Shop) *La Chaumiere des Sept Nains (The Seven Dwarfs' Cottage) *La Confiserie des Trois Fees (The Three Fairies' Sweet Shop) *La Menagerie du Royaume (The Kingdom Menagerie) *Merlin l'Enchanteur (Merlin the Magician) *Sir Mickey's Boutique *La Petite Maison des Jouets (The Little House of Toys) Former Attractions and Entertainment *Les Pirouettes du Vieux Moulin (The Old Mill's Swirls, 1993-2000) Hong Kong Disneyland Hong Kong Disneyland features Sleeping Beauty Castle as well as the Fantasy Gardens character meet-and-greet area. Attractions and Entertainment *Cinderella Carousel *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Fantasy Gardens *Fantasyland Train Station *The Golden Mickeys *It's a Small World *Mad Hatter Tea Cups *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Mickey's PhilharMagic *Pixie Hollow *Sleeping Beauty Castle *Snow White's Grotto *Sword in the Stone Restaurants *Clopin's Festival of Foods *Popcorn Cart *Royal Banquet Hall *Small World Ice Cream Shopping *Merlin's Treasures *Pooh's Corner *Storybook Shoppe Seasonal Events Chinese New Year Event *Gods of Prosperity, Happiness and Longevity (2010-2011) Summer Event *Nemo's Puzzle Challenge (2007) *Fantasyland Play Party (2010) Halloween Event *Trick or Treat Spooktacular (2011-2013) Christmas Event *'It's a Small World" Christmas (2009-2010) __FORCETOC__ Category:Disneyland Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Fantasyland